


Sleeping Habits of a King

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Tales of Short Stories [4]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Descriptive writing about food, Friendship, Gen, Why did Muset not have a tag?, lots of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a cute two-chapter story describing two different ways someone catches Gaius sleeping. Though the second is also slightly Ludger-centric.</p><p>In chapter one, we see Gaius guarded. In chapter two, we see him let loose and relax (after some convincing but NOTHING inappropriate in this fic).</p><p>AKA. I can't summarize this one that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping in an Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Historian's Note: This chapter takes place prior to Gaius and Rowen meeting up with the group in Helioborg for the first time.

**This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**

**The plot and background details of this story are solely the author’s interpretation of the universe of Tales of Xillia and vary in some respects from the universe created by Namco Bandai.**

**Tales of Xillia 2 is a Registered Trademark of Namco Bandai, Ltd.**

**Historian’s Note: This story takes place somewhere in the first half of the game and before the party deals with Victor's fractured dimension.**

**Author’s Notes: This story was written for fun. As such, it is not to be taken personally. I wrote it because I wanted to, not because I want you to like it (granted I would appreciate knowing if you do like it).**

* * *

 

Chapter I: Sleeping in an Inn

Rowen woke up feeling uneasy. Something was afoot and he knew he'd not find respite until he found the source of the disturbance. Locating his spectacles took a bit as they weren't where he'd left them. Oddly, they were a few inches left of their original place. Placing them on his face where they belonged, he looked around the two bed room that His Majesty and himself were staying in for the evening.

 

Gaius (Erston as he was addressed when blending with the crowd), was not sleeping in the bed at all. Instead, the taller man was sitting in the corner furthest from the door. Were the swordsman awake, he could see everything in the room clearly in case of an attack. This told the Prime Minister all he needed to know about the situation. It  was clear that Gaius didn't feel safe in the least in this inn. Not that Rowen could blame him. Elympians were very scared of Rieze Maxia, and often treated their people as inferior or with prejudice. Gaius was not safe in the least, he was after all the King of Rieze Maxia. If he was killed in Elympios (highly unlikely) it could put a permanent dent into matters. Particularly because he was out under an alias so he could get a better grasp of the tensions.

 

"Is something the matter Rowen?"

 

Rowen chuckled quietly as his aged amber eyes met the magenta hues of his liege. It figured the man was at least partially awake.

 

"Was this old man thinking that loudly Erston?" Rowen questioned back, not quite ready to admit to his own unease in this Elympian inn.

 

"I wasn't entirely asleep myself, but your breathing shifting to conscious did get my attention. You don't feel particularly safe here either."

 

"Very astute observation Erston, I think the old soldier in me is wound tight after that incident you had in the alley." Rowen used the alias, who knew if their walls had unwanted ears or not? Gaius let himself chuckle minutely as he shifted and got to his feet, picking up the satchel with all that he deemed important enough to keep on him.

 

"I think perhaps, I would feel safer where I know for certain things are out to kill us."

 

"I couldn't agree more sir." Rowen replied quickly slipping his shoes back onto his feet and grabbing his bag that was never unpacked that evening.

 

That night they spent gazing at the stars on a cliff on the Rusalle Highroad, safe from most monsters and anyone not capable of climbing that high. Just two battle-forged men with hearts for true peace.


	2. A Night in Ludger's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludger insists the group spend at least one night in his apartment where there is no threat of danger waltzing through the front door with no warning. After preparing a delicious meal and delivering a share to a friend, Ludger comes back to find quite the sight in his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historian's Note: This chapter takes place sometime after Elle has started somewhat accepting non-fractured Milla. As said in the primary Historian's note though, the entire story takes place before Victor.

This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are either the product of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.

The plot and background details of this story are solely the author’s interpretation of the universe of Tales of Xillia and vary in some respects from the universe created by Namco Bandai.

Tales of Xillia 2 is a Registered Trademark of Namco Bandai, Ltd.

Historian’s Note: This story takes place somewhere in the first half of the game and before the party deals with Victor's fractured dimension.

Author’s Notes: This story was written for fun. As such, it is not to be taken personally. I wrote it because I wanted to, not because I want you to like it (granted I would appreciate knowing if you do like it).

 

* * *

 

Chapter II: A Night in Ludger's Apartment

 

"Are you certain you do not mind us imposing?"

 

"I'm positive Erston. You all have helped me a lot and unlike the inn, my building has security cameras in all the hallways, which means no intruders. No one would think to look for Rieze Maxian diplomats here either, let alone two spirits." Ludger returned, determined to convince his new companions to stay in a safe place if even for one night. Luckily he had a secret weapon. From what he'd learned simply by being around them, at least two of them were ruled by their stomachs and one was the man that stood nearly a foot above him.

 

"I can even make that recipe you and Milla were talking about on the way here. I have all the ingredients and I picked up the magazine you two read it from while I was at the market. So, we can all stay at my apartment and enjoy a night of good food and safe sleep or I can let you all go to the inn and suffer their menu of mashed potatoes and pancakes."

 

No words had staggered Gaius in his life such as the idea of being threatened without being threatened. Even before the king could speak, a hand covered his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards away from Ludger then the owner promptly pushed him onto the sofa. Gaius looked up with a mix of irritation and curiosity, wanting to know who had decided to manhandle him into a seat. The last person he'd expected was Alvin who grinned as Elle hopped on the king's lap.

 

"I think Elle would like it if we stayed Gaius, besides it won't be for free. We can all help cook and clean up, then it won't feel like we're taking advantage of Ludger right?"

 

"Yeah! Please Majesty?!" Elle added on, aqua eyes wide and hopeful. That was the look that did him in. The same eyes his sister occasionally pulled on him to get her way. While no one would know at first glace, the raven-haired man was really a softy. A shallow nod was all the confirmation needed. Soon everyone with the exception of Rollo, was helping make preparations for dinner.

 

Milla and Gaius were in charge of cleaning and cutting all food that was to be cooked. Rowen and Elise were to set the table after Elle finished washing it (she insisted she could do it best). Alvin and Jude were in charge of keeping Musét out of the kitchen. Leia went to pick up some drinks to help wash it down, she'd been told specifically to get child friendly drinks only. Alvin would have argued if the suggestion hadn't been made by one royal swordsman who gave him a look that dared him to try.

 

After two hours of prep and cooking, there was a heavenly aroma in the apartment. Sizzling meatballs that had a lovely garlic smell, home-made tomato sauce with some diced tomatoes and caramelized mushrooms topped with finely chopped buttered cabbage and finished off with some fresh grated cheeses. If anyone hadn't been hungry when they started, they certainly had to be now.

 

"Our first meal together in a safe place and it smells like how I imagine home does in those books!" Musét cooed, eyes gleaming. Everyone had to agree with the sentiment, but what made it 'home' was how you ate it with and the fact that they all chipped in to make this dish a reality.

 

"All right, we're all hungry so let's go ahead and eat."

 

Ludger's suggestion was well received as Gaius, after lots of asking was allowed to be the one to serve the food. It turned out to be a very good idea. Everyone had the exact same portions split evenly into their bowls.

 

It looks like even when it's just a meal he is all about equality. I don't think I could ever tell this man how much I respect his ideals. Ludger thought with a smile as he took the first bite of his meal. Being a fairly sentimental man himself, he thought he could feel everyone's feelings with the teamwork they'd brought from battle into such a domestic task as cooking. It gave Ludger hope that maybe, this comradeship truly was the friendship he'd not known much of past Nova. It occurred to him it that there was still another equal portion left in the pot, perhaps Gaius had the same idea as to who it would be for.

 

"I think it would be a good gesture to share the last portion with your friend Nova. It might brighten her day after the hard time that customer gave her earlier this week."

 

"I was already thinking about Nova when I noticed the last serving to be honest. Nova has been a big help when she can be, I think she deserves a treat." Ludger said with a smile, agreeing whole-heartedly.

 

Once dinner was finished, it was time to clean up. It didn't go quite how Ludger would expect.

 

"No. We are you guests and we have asked that you let us do the cleaning, besides you need to take that over to Nova before it gets too chilly outside to walk." Milla told him sternly, leaving no room for argument as Gaius walked over holding the now packaged food in a labeled container that showed the date cooked and the date the food would be good to.

 

"Okay, but if you don't know where anything goes ask Jude since he's been here before."

 

"Don’t worry Ludger, we've got it covered." Alvin  reassured as Ludger left to deliver the meal.

 

When Ludger returned he was shocked to see how clean his friends had managed to get the apartment, but even more shocked at the sight on his living room couch. Gaius was fast asleep, sprawled on the couch with Elle curled up on his chest and Rollo under his legs by the arm they hung over. A whispered 'shh' from Rowen took his eyes off the sight.

 

"It wouldn't do to wake him now. This is the first time since we've been in Elympios that His Majesty has felt safe enough to actually sleep properly in a building. That and if you wake him now I can't get a photograph for Elle."

 

Ludger was certain that the same photo would be distributed to Gaius' sister and possibly kept on the Conductor's phone. Then Ludger noticed Alvin in the corner of the room asleep with Elise laying with her head in his lap and Leia leaning on his shoulder. It reminded him of how and Julius used to sit. Jude and Milla were curled up in the other corner, their heads resting against each other's.

 

"Don't they all look so peaceful Ludger?"

 

Ludger smiled, agreeing with Musét.

 

They did, and it made him feel like it wasn't friends he had in this room. What Ludger had was an extended family.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it better to leave all notes at the bottom of this chapter. In case anyone is wondering, I am still learning the characters. I am in my first play through of Xillia 2 and have not played the first one yet, so my characterization may be off but not from what I have played.


End file.
